Mirror mirror
by Kimerlilly
Summary: Akari has had a tough time, taking care of her younger brother, dealing with an abusive father and a sexist boyfriend. So, she moves to Castanet Island for a new beginning. Oh yes, and she's disguised as a boy. Will she be discovered? Will her past catch up with her? Read on to find out...
1. Luke

"Do it. Please."

"Are you sure?"

Akari studied her face in the mirror, with the hairdresser poised behind her with a pair of big scissors.

"Yes. Cut it. All of it."

The hairdresser sighed and began cutting her hair. Akari mentally ticked off the items she needed in her head. She'd bought:

Large bandages to hide her breasts, hair dye to hid her hair colour, contacts, and boys jeans and t-shirts. She'd also bought some makeup and a first aid kit, in case she needed to change her appearance even more if she looked feminine as a boy and to avoid going to the doctors.

"Done!" The hairdresser announced.

Akari opened her eyes and smiled. The makeup wouldn't be necessary. If Akari didn't know better she would have thought she was a boy with very long eyelashes. She thanked the hairdresser, paid and picked up her backpack, heading to her home quickly.

Upon entering the flat she got out the hair dye and started to apply it to her hair. Running her hands through the short silky locks she made sure every inch of her hair was covered with dye. Half an hour later she rinsed the dye out of her hair till the water ran clear. Then she wrapped a towel round her head and stripped off. Carefully she stepped into the boxers she had bought today, plain black. Then she tugged on the baggy jeans which hid her leg and hip shape. As she tore through the plastic to get to the bandages she removed her bra and threw it onto the floor. Then she applied the bandages expertly, turning to check in the mirror. Pulling the t-shirt over her head her chest looked as flat as a boys. Then she slipped on the contacts and checked her reflection. Before she had been 5'7, curvy with chocolate hair and amethyst eyes. Now she was a 5'7, blond haired male with brown eyes. Her slightly baggy worn blue jeans and black t-shirt perfectly disguised her female figure. She decided on the name Luke, purely because she had been watching Star wars at the time. She grabbed her blue backpack and set out for the ferry that would take her to Castanet Island and her new life.

She paid her fair and walked onto the deck of the boat, the wind fiddling her short hair. A girl with a neat brown bob joined her leaning against the rail.

"Hey." The girl smiled.

"Huh? Oh hey." Akari replied, keeping her voice low in tone.

"I'm Lumina." The girl giggled, batting her eyelashes at her.

"Uh I'm Luke." She introduced. **(A/N from now on I will refer to Akari as Luke and he instead of her)**

Lumina smiled crossing her arms to push up her breasts. "_Well at least she thinks I'm a boy"_ Luke thought.

"So where are you headed Luke?" Lumina flirted.

"Wha-oh, Castanet Island." Luke stuttered.

"Oh." Lumina was clearly disappointed. "I'm heading to Forget-me-not valley myself. That's where my _mansion_ is."

Mansion?! "You have a mansion?" Luke exclaimed. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to shout."

"No it's okay. Hehe you're pretty cute. Why don't you come to Forget-me-not valley with me?"

"O-oh, well I, um, I'm going to work on the island." Luke stammered.

"Ooh! Doing what?" Lumina asked putting her hand on his arm.

"Oh, well I'm going to be the new farmer..."

"Ooh! Farmers are so hot. They get really ripped from all that work. My friend Celia married one called Jack. He was so cute! If only I'd gotten there first..." Lumina seemed to be in some sort of daydream.

"Um, excuse me? Miss Lumina?"

"What? Oh nothing. Say do you know if they have an inn on Castanet Island?"

"Um...I think so..." Luke was interrupted by an announcement blaring from the speaker.

"_All passengers for Castanet Island be ready to disembark please."_

"Ah, I will bid you goodbye then Miss Lumina." And Luke turned and walked out onto the fertile land of her new home, Castanet Island.

Waiting for her was a young man with light platinum blonde hair, startling blue eyes and a critical expression. He looked Luke up and down once and then walked towards him. "Are you the new farmer, Luke? Ah good. My name is Gill Hamleton."


	2. Gill

**This one will be in Gill's POV**

I was waiting at the docks for the new farmer. Apparently having the future mayor there would create a good impression. When the boat finally pulled up I studied the man who got off. He had short sandy blonde hair, and large brown eyes very long eyelashes which made him look almost cute and very innocent. Nevertheless no one could have called him anything other than good looking. He had blue denim jeans which were worn out and slightly too big for him and a plain black polo on. Hmm, he looked a bit scrawny and too skinny to be the farmer, but I guess he would build up muscle working on the farm. I walked towards him. "Are you the new farmer, Luke?" He nodded. "Ah good. My name is Gill Hamleton."

"Nice to meet you sir." Sir? Was he mocking me? When I looked through it didn't seem he was.

"Don't call me sir, it's just Gill."

"Oh. Right. Sorry s-Gill." He was very quiet when he spoke. I had to strain my ears to hear him.

"Better. Now, come on, I'll show you your farm."

The boy was quiet the whole trip to his farm. Good. I can't bear pointless jabber.

"Right. This is the farm. You have four fields, your house, the chicken coop and the barn. Any makers will go into the appropriate shed."

The boy nodded but I'm not sure he was listening. His eyes were huge and he seemed mesmerized by the farm.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"Err yeah. C'mon I'll give you a tour." The boy smiled and jumped up in a way that was adorable- wait what?! What are you thinking Gill! He's a **guy** remember?! Ugh.

First I took him to the Brass Bar. A bell we entered and three of the four people inside looked up.

"Hello Gill!" Greeted Kathy, the perky blonde behind the counter. God she showed too much skin. Her breasts were practically popping out the top of her shirt and half her stomach was exposed. And her tiny denim shorts covered nothing.

"Hey Kathy..." Yolanda and Hayden the others who looked up waved at me.

"This is Luke, the new farmer." At the name 'Luke' the fourth person in the bar looked up. Selena. She made Kathy's outfit look like it was the middle of winter.

She wore a skirt made of shimmery see through material which ended at her hips. She wore the same material on her top half only less see through. Though the way it pushed her breasts up, not much was left to the imagination. I awkwardly focused on Hayden and Yolanda. Luke on the other hand seemed very comfortable. He managed to keep his eyes from straying (a commendable feat) and even withstood a hug from Kathy without getting a nosebleed or turning his pelvis.

"Hiya Luke! It's nice to meet you!"

Luke waved back less energetically. "Er yes, yes you too miss."

Oh so the formal title thing was something he did with everyone?

Selena moved towards him and greeted him.

"Hello Luke. Did you know you have the same name as my husband?"

Luke looked at me curiously as if to enquire a) whether this was true, and b) why was I staring at the wall?

"Er, yes, Luke, Selena's husband lives on Toucan island with Selena's parents and son Kasey. Well we should probably go Luke."

Luke nodded and bid them goodbye.

"Alright, next is the tailors shop." I was not looking forward to being pounced on by Luna. We entered and the three people behind the till looked up.

"Gill!" Luna squealed in a high pitched voice which hurt my ears. "What are you doing here? Oh!" She spied Luke cowering beside me. "And who's the cutie you brought with you?"

"This is Luke, the new farmer." I introduced."I'm giving him a tour." Luna squealed again and then tacked the shy farmer in a hug, her pink pigtails bouncing. Luke visibly stiffened and Shelly, the elder lady in the shop called Luna off.

"Sorry about that young man. Luna can be easily excitable. I'm Shelley, and this is Candace." She said pushing the shy seamstress forwards.

"Hello..." Candace waved shyly.

"O-oh, h-hello miss." Luke started equally as shyly.

Candace blushed at the miss and then retreated.

" My, how polite. Do come by any time young man."

"T-thank you m'am."

As we left I asked him, "Why do you call everyone by their title?'

He looked puzzle and his eyes dropped to the floor as if it were suddenly very interesting. "M-my father taught me to always refer to him as sir, so I assumed I should do so for all people."

"Oh."

"Is that wrong of me? Have I offended you?" He asked worridly.

"No, no, it's just unusual to meet someone that polite." I said dismissing his fears.

Next we entered the Inn, where Luke met Maya, Jake and Colleen.

Half an hour later, Luke had met everyone in town except for Perry, Chase and my father.

"Next we'll go to the church." I informed him.

He nodded thoughtfully then asked me "Are you religious Gill?"

The question took me aback. "Oh well...No not really. I go to the church to communicate with my mother really." Why had I said that? I never told anyone about my mother. I hoped he didn't ask any other questions. He didn't. He merely nodded again (he nods a lot) and said "I'm sorry for your loss." What? How had he known? He couldn't have gotten that my mother was gone, and that I was still bitter from one sentence. Yet whewhen I looked at him I realised, maybe he has also lost someone and knows how it feels.

He gasped as we entered the church. I must admit it does have quite a presence to it. The small blueygreen haired priest greeted us.

"Hello Gill, and welcome to you stranger."

"Perry, this is Luke. Our new farmer."

"Ahh! Hello."

"Hello Sir." Luke's tone was quiet and reserved.

"You are welcome in our church at any time."

"Thank you sir."

As we left, I noticed a familiar peach hair colour in the graveyard.

"Come on, there's one person left for you to meet." I told Luke. He followed me down the stairs to the graveyard.

Chase was looking out over the sea and seemed deep in thought.

"I-I don't think we should disturb them." Luke whispered to me. Hmm maybe not. At this point however Chase turned and looked shocked to see someone else here.

"Oh..Gill. What are you doing here?" Chase seemed annoyed to find we had been watching.

"I'm giving the new farmer a tour. This is Luke." I replied hastily.

Chase diverted his attention to Luke. "Hmm. You sure he's a guy? He looks very feminine."

"Wh-what?!" Luke sounded upset about Chase's words.

"Hey, calm down, it was a joke! Seriously you don't look that feminine. Although you don't exactly look like a hardened criminal or someone used to hard work. Why would you want to come work here?"

I glared at Chase. He better not scare him off, we needed a farmer!

"I suppose not, but I used to work on my uncle's farm so I do know what I'm doing. "

I was shocked. Luke had spoken a whole line without stuttering!

"Speaking of which, I have to get back and hoe the ground before tonight, so I can plant some crops soon. Catch you later." And with that Luke walked off.

Chase turned to me. "He's very...innocent isn't he?"

"Yeah, he refers to everybody as sir, miss or m'am. You're the first person he's talked to without stuttering."

Chase seemed surprised by that. "Huh. Must be my calming aura."

"Oh haha." Chase grinned at me.

"You know, that's the first conversation we've had in a while."

"I guess it is." At that moment, the sun began to set and orange light filtered across the land.

"Oh God! I need to get back to the bar! See ya, Gill!"

I watched as Chase ran back to town leaving me alone to watch the sun set over Castanet Island.

**Hello! As you can see, I put Luke onto Toucan island because life with two Luke's could be very confusing. Thank you for reviewing and please continue to because it will encourage me to produce more chapters for you guys! **


	3. Toby

**Hello, a new chapter! This is exciting isn't it? I'd like to say most chapters will be from Luke's POV now, but I wanted to show an alternative viewpoint to Luke's character. Also thank you very muchly to the wonderful TheOneMagic for reviewing, and do please keep reading. :)**

When Luke awoke the following morning his body was aching and he stared blankly at the ceiling before remembering where he was. Then he grinned and jumped out of bed.

"I can't believe I did it!"

He headed towards the bathroom, had a shower to relax his muscles, and emerged smelling of Lynx. Then he tugged off his plain blue pyjamas, checked the bandages and applied his contacts.

_Should I cut my eyelashes?They are really long... _No there was no need, no one had been suspicious of him. Instead he pulled on some black jogging bottoms and a dark blue polo. He ran his hands through his hair, making it spiked, then headed to the fridge. He didn't have much food yet, but he grabbed a riceball which he had bought on the boat and ate it, the headed to his farm. He had toiled the night before so could plant the turnip and strawberry seeds he'd bought. He was also growing two orange trees and some tomato plants.

Dusting himself off he filled the watering can. It was a bit on the heavy side, but he would get used to it. He gave the plants their allocated amount of water, then started on the weeds. By the time he was finished it was ten am, so he decided to go fishing to generate some income. He headed to the docks, where a man was sat fishing. He remembered from the tour the day before his name was Toby.

"Erm, excuse me, sir?"

The fisherman turned surprised then saw Luke standing there.

"Ah hello, you are the new farmer Luke yes?"

"Um yes sir, that would be me. C-could I possibly join you?"

"Yes of course. The sea is available to all." Toby smiled.

Luke breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you sir."

"Hey now, call me Toby."

"Oh...okay, Toby." Luke joined Toby on the dock. The two quickly bonded as Toby's serene attitude meant he was easy to get along with. Luke's shyer personality meant that he was more thoughtful and took time to think questions through. The two of them fished in comfortable quiet until 5:00 when the sun cast a red filter out over the sea.

Luke packed his stuff up and gazed at the water.

"Its beautiful here. I can see why you fish here."

Toby nodded. "But it's not the only reason I fish here. The atmosphere here is also nice. Don't you think?"

"Yes, it is calm here."

"Luke, how old are you?" Toby asked.

"Oh, I'm eighteen. Why?"

"Its just, you seem very pure and innocent, yet you have a great depth to the way you think."

"Oh...is that bad?"

"No, not bad, it's just a wisdom you don't see much of on an island where life has been handed to you on a sliver platter."

"I don't mean to be rude, but it occurs to me, some of the people here have this wisdom, only they hide it because to the less wise it would seem a foolishness or bitterness."

"This is true." Toby mused. "Yet some I believe are very blind to others feelings. Perhaps they believe that they have truly experienced love, loss and pain."

Luke thought for a moment. "Toby do you like someonesomeone on the island?"

Toby frowned. "I fail to see how that is relevant."

"Well, the way you spoke of love, it felt as though you were experiencing it, or at least a form of it."

"You are very perceptive. Yes, I have feelings for Renee, the girl from the ranch."

"Oh I met her yesterday. I think she is a good match for you." Luke told his... friend?

"Thank you. However she doesn't seem to notice me."

"I think she does, however she's too scared to make the first move." Luke advised.

"You really think so?" Toby seemed more excited now. The sun had set now and the .

moon was starting to climb into the mauve sky.

"I do. But I think you already have a plan forming." He stood up. " Goodbye, Toby and thank you for letting me fish with you."

"You're welcome Luke. You have offered insight on a matter I have been hesitant to act on for a while. Goodbye."

With that Luke started home quickly as the moon was rising higher and higher. When he got to his farm, he dumped the fish into the shipping bin, and walked into the house.

Yawning he picked up the pyjamas from his floor and minutes later his jeans and polo took their place. He hated to leave them but it helped with the untidy boy appearance. Then he slipped into bed after completing his first day of work on Castanet.


	4. Candace

It was Tuesday morning meaning Luke had been on the island for a week now. However it had not been exactly smooth sailing, he had to avoid using the hot springs and swimming at the beach, although thankfully it wasn't summer yet so wasn't overwhelmingly hot. During the week he had fished with Toby again and Gill had shown up and given him some medicine along with the explanation "You can't have much money yet, so this will keep your stamina up." However contrary to Gill's belief, Luke now had enough money to buy some clothes, so set off for town.

It was a short walk and upon arriving, Luke started along the path to the tailors. When he entered the bluenette Candace was working in the corner. Luke cleared his throat quietly. "Um...excuse me, Miss Candace?" Despite clearing his throat his voice came out slightly higher pitched. _Oh no! What if she notices?_ Hearing his voice, Candace turned and set down her work. "Oh, hello Luke." She said quietly."I'm afraid Shelley is visiting Yolanda at the moment and Luna is out with Gill. But I will do my best to assist you. What can I do for you?"

"Um...I came to have a look at the clothes."

Candace's eyes light up. "Yes of course. Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"What would you recommend miss?"

Blushing at the 'miss' Candace led him to the back of the shop where she handed him a black shirt and denim blue jeans (non worn like his old ones) and a black and blue flame bandanna with some black sneakers.

"Just use the changing room then, okay?"

"Yes thank you miss." Luke smiled warmly.

Fifteen minutes later Luke stepped out in a black shirt (tighter than the polo making him thankful for his flat stomach and tight bandages) with the top button undone and the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. The jeans were better fitting, yet not too revealing and the bandanna was tied a similar way to the apprentice carpenter Bo's. He had checked in he mirror a couple of times making sure nothing was revealed or showing.

"You look excellent." Candace smiled at him. _Was she flirting with me or just nice to everyone? _

"Thank you." He said shyly. "How much do I owe you?" He took out his wallet.

"Oh no I couldn't charge you, you can't have much money yet. Consider it a welcome gift to the island. "_ Nice to everyone I think. _

Overcome by the girls generosity Luke thanked her multiple times. Then the bell chimed and in came Gill and Luna.

"Lukey!" Luna squealed throwing herself at him. Luke winced as she squeezed a tad too hard around the chest area. Luckily nothing came loose and he managed to stop himself squealing in pain. Gill mouthed 'sorry' at him. He shook his head and mouthed 'It's okay' back. Luna released him and squealed again as she saw his new outfit.

"Oh wow Lukey! You look hot! Almost as hot as Gilly!"

_Gilly? _Luke raised an eyebrow at Gill. He shrugged and mouthed 'She calls you Lukey.' _Fair point._

"Thanks for taking me out Gilly." Luna giggled then pointed to her cheek while pouting. Gil bent down to kiss her and Luke turned and rolled his eyes at Candace. She giggled then turned her attention to her work.

After 15 minutes, Gill finally managed to prise Luna off him and he and Luke headed out. When they were outside Gill turned to face him and examined him. _Crap! Has something come loose? Have I lost a contact?_

Instead Gill lifted his hand. "You've got an um eyelash...hold on, I'll get it." He reached up and gently brushed his thumb across Luke's face. Luke felt his heart begin to flutter. _Oh no you don't Luke! You're a guy remember? So is he. He isn't flirting and he just went on a date with Luna. He's just being a friend and removing the eyelash. And you can't ever fall in love remember?_

But the curl of warmth bubbling away inside him still wouldn't quite be frozen out.

**So, this chapter hopefully shows some of Luke's insecurities and paranoia, thank you to TheMultiColoredPencil and ScipioPB for their reviews and advice. I'm so glad you like the story and I hope you stay with me as I continue on my way, please review as always, it will be acknowledged and hopefully next time we will learn about some of Luke's hidden past. There is a poll on my page for who Luke ends up with so please vote as it will greatly influence the rest of this story! **


End file.
